


Once Upon A December (Someone Holds Me Safe and Warm)

by Anonymous



Series: fluffy adventures of the styles clan [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: louis' birthday, christmas and new years eve at the styles' estate.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: fluffy adventures of the styles clan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Once Upon A December (Someone Holds Me Safe and Warm)

On Louis’ twentieth birthday, Clare prepared a small Victorian sponge, Louis’ favourite for their celebration dinner, and Lucas bought him a bottle of Baileys as a present. Louis made spiked hot chocolates for the three of them and they huddled next to their miniature Christmas tree and called the rest of the Tomlinson’s so everyone could sing Louis a Happy Birthday. The boy’s cheeks were tinted pink, from all the attention, the draft of a chilly wind in their flat and the makeup palette Clare had gifted him. He was happy to turn twenty, studying at his dream University, an opportunity most Omegas of his age and status did not come by. He had met a handsome Alpha at his friend’s engagement party a few weeks ago, and they were talking constantly. Louis liked writing to the Alpha, he thought it was romantic and a special part of courting modern couples skipped out on. The Alpha humoured him for a while, before asking if Lucas had not gotten him a phone yet. Louis had to sheepishly tell him that they couldn’t afford one just yet, but Lucas and Clare each had one, and they had a landline Harry could talk to Louis through! 

The omega wasn’t sure if they were courting or not, Clare had teased him about it but the Alpha hadn’t said much on the matter. He took Louis to a bakery once, for lunch another time and to a Christmas market the other day. He insisted on buying Louis the beaded bracelets the boy spotted at a young girl’s stall and Louis allowed it because they were cheap and the Alpha always looked excited when he had the chance to pay for Louis. He was wearing them right now, smooth and cold against his wrists under his itchy Christmas sweater. 

They had gone through most of the cake and the mated couple had broken out some beers that Louis skipped out on when their landline rang.

“Maybe it’s one of your friends wishing you” Clare nodded towards the ringing phone. Louis held it up to his ear, 

“Hello?” His voice sweet and dulcet through the speakers.

“Come outside” It was Louis’ Alpha. Louis knew the feeling of his stomach getting warm with swirls of desire at hearing that gravelly voice well enough now and he felt himself grip onto the landline harder. 

“Who is it Louis?” Lucas asked him from the living room. There was Elf playing in the background and the fairylights Louis had wrapped around the fireplace were sparkling. 

“I’m coming, give me two minutes please” Louis politely ended the call, turning towards his brother with a deepening blush. “It’s Harry. He’s outside”

“Outside? Bring him in, it’s bloody freezing”

“He wants me to come outside” Louis was pulling at the sleeves of his sweater, pushing his thumb against his bracelet. 

“And you’re making your poor Alpha wait out in the cold” Clare sighed, waving Louis off to get to the door before his Alpha got frostbite. 

When the impending gust of icy breeze didn’t hit him, Louis looked up to see the tall, broad frame of his Alpha dressed in a long camel coat. He wouldn’t get frostbite, Louis thought to himself. The Alpha acted like a furnace shielding Louis from the street beyond them. 

“Happy Birthday” The man broke their few moments of silence with setting the bags in his hands on the steps and reaching for Louis’ face. He held the boy’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently tipping his face up. All Harry could see was child-like innocence on a soft, round face, thick lashes framing his eyes, the pinkest of cheeks and satin looking lips. He wanted to kiss the Omega right then and there, imagining him to taste like Harry's favourite childhood toffees from the sweet’s shop. 

“Thank you Alpha” Louis smiled up at the man, holding onto his bigger, warmer hands and feeling the chill leave his body. “Come in please”

Before stepping into the compact flat, Harry pressed a kiss against Louis’ forehead, rubbing it with his thumb afterwards. Louis couldn’t stop smiling.

Louis coughed softly to make Clare and Lucas turn their attention towards him and his Alpha, who had taken off his coat and stood in woolen tweed trousers and a black button down, his cross necklace pulled out over the shirt. 

The Alphas shook hands and Harry pressed a polite kiss to Clare’s hand, 

“Your home is lovely” He complimented her, his deep voice making both Clare and Louis blush. 

“Please sit, would you like something to drink?” Clare offered, Harry sat down besides Louis on the small two seater sofa and nodded. 

“I’ll have a beer please” 

“I’ll go get it” Louis squeaked, getting off his seat and rushing towards the kitchenette. His hands were shivering, from the overwhelming sensations rushing through his body due to his Alpha being so close to him, in his home, with his brother and his mate, almost as if they were a family. Louis was giddy and he couldn’t hold the excitement in. He grabbed the tin of chocolate biscuits and a drink from the fridge for his boyfriend. Were they boyfriends yet? Would Harry want to call them boyfriends or remain with the conventional terms of Alpha and Omega? Louis didn’t mind either, as long as they were each other's.

Lucas and Harry were talking about the weather, the political situation of the city and their plans for New Year’s eve. Louis sat besides Harry, their thighs pressed against each other, Harry’s arm slung around the back of the sofa where Louis’ shoulders were. 

“I was hoping to take Louis away for the New Year’s weekend.” Harry proposed, clearly looking for the other Alpha’s say in the matter as he was responsible for Louis. The younger boy felt his heart thump against his chest, Harry had never brought this up before. The prospect of spending an entire weekend with his Alpha gave Louis a warm pooling of liquid gold in his stomach. “My family has a little party on New Year’s eve, I want to take Louis as my plus one. We’ve been courting for a few week’s now and they’re dying to see him” Harry said, pulling the boy into his side. Clare was giving Louis a wide eyed stare and the Omega shrugged in response. 

“We didn’t have any big plans anyways. He’s all yours if he wants to go” Lucas grinned, knowing his brother would say yes to it at the drop of a hat. 

Harry turned towards Louis, a soft smile on his face. “I would like that,” Louis nodded, his voice small and squeaky. It was the excitement stuck in his throat. 

Lucas and Clare said they’re going to retire to their room to let Louis and Harry have some time alone and when they left, the Alpha brought the bags of presents into the living room. 

“Oh Alpha, you didn’t have to” Louis gasped at the sight of the variety of boxes of all sizes wrapped in glittery Christmas themed wrapping paper, all tied up in big, perfect bows. 

“It’s my sweet doll’s birthday, and our first Christmas together. Of course I had to” Harry chuckled, passing the first large bag to Louis. “Open them” He nodded, letting the boy carefully unwrap the tissue to reveal his presents. 

Two cashmere sweaters, a cream and a baby pink, a set of matching mittens and a scarf, a brown quilted leather purse with a long strap which Louis may or may not have squealed over, hugging it to his chest before blushing and setting it down when he realised the Alpha was smirking at him. A pair of pink gemstone earrings for his freshly pierced lobes, a collector’s edition of Pride and Prejudice because they had recently watched the movie together at the cinema and lastly, a phone. It was not one of the fancy ones, which Louis was grateful for because he would have no idea how to use that. 

“So I can reach you anytime I want, and you can reach me whenever you want.” Harry explained, opening the box to reveal the small, handy device. 

“This is all too much. It’s all so beautiful, I love it Harry” Louis sniffled, moving the presents out of his lap to thank the older man by climbing into his lap sideways and nuzzling his chest. Harry rubbed his back gently, pressing a kiss to his head. “Thank you” The boy blinked up at the Alpha, pecking his jaw sheepishly before looking down again. 

“You deserve it doll, it’s not much at all.” The man assured him, holding Louis’ small hands up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles repeatedly. “I’m so excited for the weekend” 

“Me too, I’m excited to meet your family,” Louis hummed, “I hope they like me.”

“They’re gonna love you. We’ll be staying in a hotel this time, usually I’d stay on the estate but there’s extended family over for the holidays. No space left for my doll and I.” The man pouted uncharacteristically, making the Omega giggle. 

They couple spent the rest of their time together snacking on the box of chocolates Harry had gotten for Louis, before the Alpha had to leave. 

“Happy birthday little Omega, I’m sorry I won’t be able to come for Christmas dinner, but I must go to this party. I’d take you, but I know it’s not appropriate to steal you away on Christmas day,” Harry sighed, nosing along the Omega’s hairline, pressing kisses as he whispered to him, “I will come and see you during the day.”

“Good night Alpha, drive safe please.” Louis sniffled, wrapping his arms tighter around himself as he waved the man off, shutting the door behind him when a gust of chilly wind slapped against his torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx C

**Author's Note:**

> this is a year late sorry :( hope u don't mind that the entire series is out of order i just write and post whatever inspires me so this is about the earlier days of their relationship! thank u for the lovely comments which motived me to post this :D


End file.
